Flushed For Karkitty
by mocha-puff
Summary: A romance story taken on the planet Alternia, after SGRUB was beaten, with two trolls falling in love simultaneously for each other, although they often trouble in trying to confess. Be patient, the kiss scene will come soon. Karkat and Nepeta differ in appearance and likings, but hey, isn't it a cootiepie ship?


**:33 im flushed for you, karkitty – A short story written by mocha-puff.**

Hello, all! This is my first fanfic based on the ship that sinks first, but is valorated between shippers—Yep, talkin' about Karkat x Nepeta. A nice lil' fanfic about Nepeta's forbidden romance and Karkat's flushed crush qualities for Nepeta.

-Prologue-

It was one hell of a day for Nepeta, it sure was. She was completely tired and stressed from and the Do's and Dont's Equius always ends up talking about with Nepeta (apart from their little-to-no fun roleplays). She was wearing casual clothes today- an olive shirt with a nice cute kitty design on it, black and olive skirt, olive green shoes with black long socks, black and olive-striped panties... And her nice little blue cat headband. It was tiring to not have someone to talk to... OH WAIT!

-End Of Prologue-

-Chapter 1 - Surprise-

Karkat had a quite... Let's say, "normal" day. If normal means that he pisses off every single second every fucking day. He sure was stressed. He had a strong headache and decided to rest it out a bit... He did so and woke up kind of better. He kept his big eyebags, this time darker because of the sickening throbbing in his skull. He wore a grey shirt depicting a flying eyeball, his recent appreciation for noise music leading him to buying "The Gerogerigegege" garments. He wore ripped jeans, too, and dark red grunge shoes, alongside fingerless gloves. He sure looked badass. He wore this because earlier on the day Nepeta told him via Trollian to ":33 wear your best clothes, karkitty! It's fur a special surprise!" He did so as he wanted to see her in such a long time. He was later told by Nepeta that "x33 i'll see you at the park, karkitty!" He was excited to see a friend in such a time after SGRUB. But, man, his head killed him...! He needed some kind of antidote... He searched around his hive for a soup or potion, unfortunately, he didn't find any... He screamed in disgust, scaring the birds outside.

Thing is that Nepeta was spying him through his windows.

He didn't notice the feline girl, luckily. She blushed and whispered to herself. "I wonder if he likes me back..." She giggled and hid by his window.

In other news, Karkat finally found that exquisite can of yumminess. Oh, he did feel pleased when he found it...! He quickly opened it- And it was Nepeta's signal to get the hell outta there. She scurried through the ceilings, making much noise and scaring Karkat. "What the fuck was that... WHO THE HELL IS IN HERE?!" He asked, screaming as Nepeta blushed, giggling some as she tried to make a cat impersonation. She failed at the cat impersonation, however, and Karkat quickly recognized the voice. He looked out the window and saw her, blushing as her voided eyes looked at Karkat's face, kind of angry, though easy to find the innocence in. She meowed in a question-like tone, smiling nervously as Karkat and flailing her arms around as she tried to stand still on her feet. He looked at her, slightly tilting his head, making a confused, silly duck face. "And what're chu doing here...?" He asked, being cute. Nepeta squeaked and squealed like a fangirl on her insides, but remained still and balanced on the outside. "O-oh... I-i was... C-checking the roof tiles...?" She smiled nervously yet again, jumping off into the distance. "Wait, no, wait...!" He screamed, only making his head throb harder. He wailed at his pain, drinking the soup almost instantly. He felt better as he checked his husktop and listened to Whitehouse records- alternating between the two. He also had a late wriggling day gift for Nepeta ready: A Gescom vinyl release- specifically ISS:SA with limited edition art postcards. When he was ready, he left his hive, waiting for the surprises there will be at the park. He only thinked a bit too much about her face... He blushed at the mere thought and whispered to himself. "I wonder if she likes me back..."

-End Of Chapter 1-


End file.
